


Introspective Anri by Kat8cha

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Introspective Anri by Kat8chaSummary: Anri does not know she is beautiful





	Introspective Anri by Kat8cha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Introspective Anri](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398811) by Kat8cha. 



**Title** : Introspective Anri

 **Author** : Kat8cha

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Durarara

 **Character** : Anri, gen

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Anri does not know she is beautiful

 **Text** : [here ](https://kat8cha.dreamwidth.org/848688.html)

 **Length** 0:01:15

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Introspective%20Anri%20by%20Kat8cha.mp3) 


End file.
